In the realm of mobile computing devices, devices with limited screen space pose a dilemma for content providers. In some cases, content providers such as advertisers, media delivery services, or notification services may wish to display a message or image or multimedia content in some portion of a screen on a device and have that content optimally sized for legibility and access on that device's display screen. If the display of that device is then subjected to a zoom-in, zoom-out, or other screen resolution change action, the position and legibility of the delivered content may be compromised. This may occur in a number of ways, including zooming or shrinking the content to a point where it is difficult to read, and causing the content to be moved partially or fully out of the display as a result of a zoom action.